It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple device that not only firmly holds a bag liner in a trash receptacle, but, also permits the escape or venting of air entrapped between the inside wall of the receptacle and the liner.
One embodiment of the present invention is a bag retaining and air venting device having at least one channel with a generally U-shaped, V-shaped or similarly shaped interior cross-section. Within this cross-section, there are a plurality of ribs (or other forms of locking mechanisms) that, in the preferred embodiment, have a lip (or other forms of latching means) on at least one edge portion of at least some of the ribs so as to more securely engage the device onto the flange or rim of the trash container. The spaces between the ribs in the interior cross-section of the device serve as a venting means for entrapped air.
Alternatively, additional venting means can be utilized in the device itself, or in the container. For example, portions of the interior cross-section can be enlarged so as to permit enhanced venting means. In addition, air conduits or equivalent structures can be formed in or attached to the walls of the container. Furthermore, notches or scalloped edges or holes can be placed along the rim or the upper sidewalls of the container.
In another embodiment of this invention, a rim having plural ribs as briefly described above is removably engaged to the top of the trash receptacle so that air vents, or channels, are defined between the rim's inner surface and the receptacle top. In accordance with this embodiment of the invention, however, the upper portion of the flexible trash bag is draped over the exterior of the rim and is secured thereto by means of a cooperating lock ring sized and configured to accept the rim's exterior in nested relationship so as to capture, and thus positionally secure, the bag's upper portion thereto. Preferably, the rim and lock ring are joined to one another by an integral, flexible hinge so that the rim may first be positioned on the receptacle top and the lock ring may thereafter be pivotally moved into cooperating locking relationship thereto and thus provide greater convenience to the user. The rim and lock ring may, however, be provided as separate structural elements, if desired. Moreover, the lock ring itself need not be continuous, but could be fashioned in the form of separate, discrete elements which thus serve to "clip" the bag's top portion to the rim at discrete spaced intervals about the rim's periphery.
It should further be appreciated that the bag retaining and venting device of this invention can be made of any suitable material. Presently, plastic and metal materials are believed to be superior. Likewise, the shape, dimensions and thicknesses of the device can be varied to suit the particular usage such as, for example, the size of the container and whether the device is to be reusable or not.
It will also be apparent that other modifications and variations of this invention can be effected without departing from the scope or spirit of this invention as defined in the appended claims.